La incondicional
by Atoky-chan
Summary: Mi primer songfic, trata sobre el romance de Heiji y Kazu R&R!


Iba de camino al trabajo cuando la vi...  
Paseaba sola por la calle, con el pelo suelto y, como siempre, con su lazo en la muñeca...ese lazo que antes le recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo preciosa...como ella.. No necesitaba maquillaje para estar radiante...era y es hermosa, pero ya...no está a mi alcance...

"Me encuentro en mi habitación  
escribo un poco,  
me encuentro preocupado  
me como mucho el coco,  
por una hermosa mujer  
me estoy volviendo loco,  
pero es que estoy enamorado   
de algo ya pasado. "

FLASHBACK  
_-Venga Kazu, llegarás tarde a tu cita con Heiji-Su amiga tenía una pícara risita  
Kazuha tenía la mirada perdida...estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos...  
-¡Eh! Kazuha, que vas a llegar tarde...¿Qué te pasa?  
-Esque...Ran... si me pide matrimonio...no sabría qué decirle...  
-Pues que sí...es eso lo que quieres¿no?  
-Ran...he de confesarte algo...verás yo...  
_

"Quizás sea puro apego  
pura obsesión, quizá  
pero el corazón me dice  
siempre la verdad  
y yo soy persona de intentar algo mas  
aunque he de ser consciente de la put realidad,"

_-Kazuha está tardando mucho...¿Dónde se habrá metido?-Heiji esperó un rato hasta que su compañera apareció, por fin, por la puerta del restaurante...Llevaba el pelo suelto, nunca antes se lo había soltado, sin embargo su lazo iba atado a la muñeca.Tenía los ojos hinchados...como si hubiera estado llorando y la nariz muy colorada-Por fin llegas...¿Qué te pasa?  
-Heiji...-Empezó a sollozar.Heiji la cogió de la mano y comenzó a llorar  
-Entiendo...-Y la soltó_

"Ella esta con otro  
de mi no se acuerda,  
espero que pare un poco   
estaré yo alerta,  
dicen que vale todo  
en el amor y en la guerra  
pues me toca luchar aunque al final  
el suelo muerda. "

-_Kudo ya no sé qué hacer...ella no quiere verme...  
-¿Y tú quieres verla?  
-Sí...no...no lo sé...sólo quiero aclarar esta situación...no quiero perderla...  
-Hattori, siento ser yo quien lo diga...pero ya la has perdido...  
-No...  
-La perdiste desde el primer momento en que vio al tipo ese...Lo siento mucho Hattori...de verdad  
_FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Aquella relación fue algo deshonesta,   
y pasado todo este tiempo he aprendido un par de cosas,  
primero que cada uno ha de ser él mismo  
y que el caballero de vez en cuando ha regalar un par de rosas. "

Ella me vio y bajó la mirada, pero hice de tripas corazón y la llamé, me apetecía volver a escuchar su voz...  
Se dio la vuelta, me sonrió, como siempre hacía, me saludó y me dijo que tenía prisa...yo también así que quedé en invitarla a comer...ella acepto a regañadientes...

"Tú, la misma de ayer, la incondional  
(la incondicional, la que no esperaba amar)  
tú, la misma de ayer,  
la que no supe amar, no se porque. "

Cuando nos encontramos en el restaurante ella parecía nerviosa...le dije que se calmara, que sólo éramos viejos amigos, a los que les aptecía charlar, y viéndolo de esa forma, se calmó un poco...  
Me quedé atontado mirándola...estaba preciosa...quería hablarle de nuestra antigua relación...pero solo toqué temas superficiales

"Apartado del mundo y en mis sentimientos  
y honesto como una piedra, pues yo no te miento,  
te vengo a contar experiencias ya vividas  
de amores que dejan huella... pero también herida."

Durante toda la conversación se mantuvo serena y sonriente...¿Se alegraba de verme?  
No podía seguir aguantando asi que le pregunté.  
Le pregunté cómo le iba con su novio. Se puso nerviosa y se la notaba incómoda, pero me respondió que se había casado...

"Cuesta desprenderse de las ruinas del pasado,  
más cuando no has conocido ese amor tan perseguido,  
cuesta, a veces cuesta, fueron momentos infinitos,  
pero por desgracia, muy desaprovechados. "

Vi que no llevaba el anillo de casada y le pregunté a qué se debía...  
para mi sorpresa, me dijo que se había divorciado hacía poco y que vivía en un apartamento sola, trabajaba en periodismo, en una redacción y que de vez en cuando se veía con Ran...Puede que parezca egoísta, pero me alegré de que estuviera separada...volví a nacer...

"Así que aprovecho mi presente con bolígrafo y papel,  
para escribir y cantar esta carta  
con sabor a hiel,  
tengo la esperanza toda ella a mi merced,  
cuestión de paciencia y de apagar la sed. "

Mientras comíamos y charlábamos, estuve tranquilo, pero al despedirnos...no sabíamos cómo hacerlo. Ella me iba a dar un beso y yo la mano...  
Al final, sus tiernos y dulces labios se juntaron con los mios, tras mucho tiempo...  
Volví a sentir todo lo que un día había sentido...

"Pasan los días, las horas, los minutos afloran eternos  
como un tren que parte con demora,  
y mi alma siente como se descontrola   
bella mujer echo de menos tu ser.. "

Cada semana quedábamos para vernos, y cada semana más enamorados el uno del otro...  
Comprendí que debajo de esa sensual disciplina, seguía viviendo la chica de la que me había enamorado...  
Tan alegre...Tan espontánea...Tan peleona...  
En conjunto era la perfección personificada...

"Amiga... tú, la misma de ayer,   
la incondicional  
(la incondicional, la que no esperaba amar)   
tú, la misma de ayer,  
la que no supe amar... no se porque. "

Hasta el día de hoy nos hemos estado viendo cada vez más y más, hasta que hace poco, ella decidió venirse a vivir a mi casa...  
Y me hizo prometer, que me casaría con ella...

"Es la incondicional, la que no supe amar  
(la incondicional) la que no supe amar  
es la incondicional, la que no supe amar  
(la incondicional) la que no supe amar "

**FIN**

Muy wenas! Es mi primer songfic...espero que os haya gustado

La canción es de Austin y se llama "la incondicional", es un rap muuuuy bonito, lo digo por si alguien kiere escuxarla, la recomiendo

Me despido, ya sabeis R&R!

besos

Atoky


End file.
